Giving Thanks
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: A holiday treat for the ducks as they contemplate the many reasons for Thanksgiving.


Giving Thanks

By Silver Elf Child

This story is a continuation story for My Story'. Spoiler Warning! This story will reveal things not yet revealed in My Story'. They will be revealed in chapter 7 though. Wait, all of My Story' is posted, so if you haven't read it yet, you should. Right Mirage?

Right!

Now on with the story

The Mighty Ducks sat around the rec room couches watching television. Wildwing and Nosedive were sitting on a side couch together. Duke sat on the middle couch with his arms around Mirage and Tanya's shoulders. Mallory, Jack and Grin occupied the last side couch. It was Thanksgiving morning and all the major local television stations were broadcasting Thanksgiving Day parades.

"I don't get this holiday," Nosedive stated after watching yet another float depicting a turkey and pilgrims go by on the screen. "They celebrate a stupid bird that says gobble gobble' yet it's the one that gets gobbled."

"And what's up with those people in the farmers clothes?" Mirage asked.

"They are the people who are going to eat the turkey," Duke told his daughter.

"But why have a holiday that revolves around eating?" Mallory inquired.

"To gain back all the weight they lost during the year?" Wildwing supplied.

"It's called the holiday spread," Tanya laughed. "And they never loose it. Americans are plagued with obesity."

"That's thanks to overeating and fast food," Mirage stated.

"Hey, no fast food bashing!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"Hey Divey, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but your pants are getting tight."

"Shut up, Mirage," Nosedive pouted.

"No, Mirage," Mallory laughed. "I deliberately shrunk them in the wash."

"Oh, I thought it was due to his over indulging in fatty foods and sitting on his butt."

"That's enough!" Wildwing ordered. "Today's suppose to be a happy day. There will be no Dive bashing today."

Mirage turned to Mallory; "we'll have to save up for tomorrow."

"I'll run my next few comments by you later."

"No Dive bashing!" Wildwing reminded.

"Not today, but tomorrow is open season on his oww!"

Duke smiled at his daughter. "That's to remind you to behave."

Mirage rubbed the back of her neck ruefully at the spot of Duke's affliction. She didn't like it when he reprimanded her in front of the others. To her gratitude, Tanya came to her aid by poking Duke in the ribs and casting him a displeased look.

"Thanks, Tanya."

"No problem, Mirage."

"Back to our discussion," Jack supplied. "I don't understand how they expect us to accept their values and tendencies."

"That's simple, they are ignorant," Mallory snorted.

"Not so, Mal," Wildwing interjected. "Some humans are very brilliant."

"A few yes, but the majority are stupid."

"You are missing the subtleties, my dear," Jack said casually.

"Oh yeah, and they are?"

"They may think the same about us. Sure we enjoy the same types of foods and we share a love for the same sport. Heck their planet is plagued with the same kinds of crime we have on Puckworld. In some respects we are similar."

"But different."

"You are only looking at the surface," Grin stated, seeming to be still lost in meditation.

"What exactly does that mean?" Nosedive asked, perplexed by Grin's statement.

Grin opened his eyes and looked at the blond. "You are only visualizing the holiday by appearances. The holiday truly has other meanings."

"Sure Grin," Dive scoffed.

"What does Thanksgiving' mean to you?"  


"I don't know, I guess a time to reflect on things you're thankful for," Dive shrugged.

"Makes sense," Duke agreed.

"Humans don't do things for no reason. They overwork themselves to get rich, sun bathe for a good tan, play or watch sports for relaxation, go to college to get better paying jobs, immerse themselves in religion for whatever they wish to obtain from it's teachings. Each of their holidays are based for different historical reasons as well."

"So what's this one about, if it isn't about eating an innocent bird?"

"Maybe Phil can enlighten us?"  


"Did someone say my name?" Phil asked. (Isn't it amazing how he happened to be passing by as Grin mentioned his name?)

"We were wondering if you could tell us the origins of the Thanksgiving holiday?" Wildwing asked politely.

"That's simple, it started, oh, I don't know, a long time ago when these people, I think they were called the Puritans came to America looking for religious freedom."

"Do all of your holidays revolve around religion?" Nosedive asked.

"Let's see not all of them."

"The other one's are political," Mallory pointed out.

"I guess so."

"That's interesting, Phil, but we want to know more about Thanksgiving," Jack interrupted the side conversation before they got immersed in the nonsense.

"That's right, Thanksgiving. Anyway, they came to this land to escape religious persecution."

"But who are they? The floats all depict Indians and pilgrims."

"They are the pilgrims. If you'd stop interrupting me I could finish my story in a timely fashion. Okay, like I was saying, the Pilgrims landed on Plymouth Rock and set up camp. At least this is what I remember from grade school, so don't shoot me if it is not correct. They met up with a Native American tribe and the Indians' helped them survive their first winter. In the spring the Indians' taught them how and what to grow for food. Later that year at the harvest they had this big party and ate for days. They were celebrating their friendship and many blessings that they were thankful for."

Mirage cut Phil off. "I get it. That's why its called Thanksgiving."

"Exactly. Now is that all you guys wanted. My sister invited me over for Thanksgiving dinner and I don't want to be late."

"Thanks Phil, have a good dinner."

Phil left the ducks in silence. Each one was contemplating his or her own explanation for the hasty history lesson and holiday traditions.

"I've got an idea," Wildwing broke the silence.

"That is?" Duke inquired.

Wildwing turned the television off. "Why don't we each come up with something we are thankful for?"

"Like a game?" Tanya asked.

"In a way, yes. Let's make this into a game."

"Well, if this is going to be a game, we need to lay down some ground rules, Wildwing and Nosedive you two can't use the other as your brother," Mallory began. "And for everyone else it has to be something you have never told anyone."

Jack smiled. "This should be easy."

"So who goes first?" Wildwing asked.

"Since you thought it up, you go," Jack delegated.

"Me! Why me?"

"You are team captain," Dive said with a sly grin.

"Fine. Let's see what am I thankful for"

"You don't know?!" Dive exclaimed with fake horror.

"Come on Dive, I may have come up with the game, but I wasn't expecting on going first."

"Enough chit chat," Mallory reprimanded. "Tell us what you're thankful for."

"I'm thankful for and it can't be Dive?"

Everyone nodded.

"This is hard. Um I'm thankful for Canard. He's my best friend and if it wasn't for him Dive and I would still be in the work camps and never have met you guys."

"Oh and one more thing," Mallory quickly added. "You can't use what someone else said."

"That's not fair!" Nosedive countered.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm thankful for meeting you guys too, well maybe not you, Mal."

"Too late."

"No, you can't change the rules once you start a game."

"Kid, just pick something else."

"But I want that idea."

"Think of something else, taco breath," Mirage said testily.

"I didn't know girls had testosterone?"

"Dive!" Wildwing was aghast.

"As a matter of face Nosedive," Tanya began. "Men and women both have testosterone and estrogen just in different amounts."

"Yeah so shut up estrogen boy before I force you to grow boobs!"

"As soon as you grow"

"That's enough!" Duke shouted. He quickly regained his composure before reprimanding the pair. "Can't you two insult one another without getting vulgar."

"No."

"Fine then, but I will not permit either of you to speak until you grow up."

Nosedive smiled, folded his arms across his chest and leaned back.

"Come on Dive, what are you thankful for?" Wildwing coaxed.

Dive mumbled a response resembling Duke said I can't talk till I grow up'.

"Come on Dive, stop goofing around."

Nosedive continued to smile and shook his head in defiance. "Oww!"

"That's what you get for goofing off. Come on Dive, just say what you're thankful for."

"Definitely not that," Dive remarked rubbing his arm where Wildwing had pinched him. "Let's see what am I thankful for I remember back on Puckworld one night there was this really bad storm. The wind was howling and the hail hitting the window kept me awake. I was so scared that I was beside myself."

Mirage giggled "and probably wet the bed."

"Shut up! My parents were out and I was afraid that they'd get hurt in the storm. I was only five."

"Okay, Dive, you don't need to explain," Tanya comforted.

"Anyway, our babysitter was a complete moron so Wing had to comfort me."

"You can't use Wildwing," Mallory reminded.

"I'm not done yet Mal. To quiet me down Wing gave me his favorite teddy bear and I still have him."

"So what are you thankful for?" Jack queried.

"Weren't you listening?"  


"We heard you tell us a wonderful story about how Wildwing was a great big brother, not what you were thankful for," Mallory hastily said.

"Oh you are impossible!"

"Come on Dive, just say something." Wildwing encouraged.

"But it's hard. I don't know what I'm thankful for."

Magic jumped onto Dive's lap and curled himself into a tight ball in preparation for a good back rub and warm place to sleep.

"How about we come back to you later?" Wildwing offered.

"I know, I'm thankful for Magic!"

"Magic?" Mallory began, "But"

"Let it lie Mal," Duke held his hand up, cutting her off. "Your turn sweet heart," Duke referred to Mirage on his left side.

"Me? But I'm not part of this team."  
  
"But you are part of this game. What are you thankful for?"  


"I don't know," Mirage shrugged. "My health? Ever since I got here I've been logging quite a few hours in the infirmary. I should be thankful that I'm alive and in one piece."

"At least it's honest," Wildwing remarked looking at Mallory who was ready to protest Mirage's answer.

Mallory decided to let the statement go. "All right L'Orange, you're next."

"I thought it was my turn," Duke said with a mock injured pride.

"I was referring to you stupid," Mallory growled.

"Oh, I thought you meant my dad."

"Funny."

"I won't take much of your time, because I already know what I'm thankful for. About oh, eighteen years ago I was given the best gift any guy could have."

"That is?" Mirage asked.

"You."

"You're thankful for me?"  


"Vadie, you made your mother and I very thankful. You are worth more then any jewel, fort Knox, any crime organization on any planet."

Mirage had difficulty holding back her tears. They fell freely from her eyes onto Duke's shoulder. He removed his arm from around Tanya's shoulder to hug Mirage close. The embrace was tender and truly a bonding moment for the two.

"Oh don't stop on account for us, finish the game," Duke said nonchalantly, still enveloped in the hug.

"Go Tanya," Mallory said excitedly, she really wanted to know what the blond had to say.

"Wait minute," Nosedive interrupted, "how come Duke can use Mirage, but I can't use Wing?"  


"Because I didn't know that he was going to say that," Mallory retorted.

"Do you want me to choose something else Dive?" Duke inquired. "I will do it if you want me to."

"No, that's okay. You might get gusher."

"You want gusher?" Mirage teased.

"EWW!" Nosedive squirmed as Mirage gave Duke a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Wildwing laughed with his teammates and gave his brother a noogie, which caused Dive to squirm even more. The laughter evoked grew tremendously before dying away suddenly.

"Who's next?" Jack asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Uh that would be me," Tanya stuttered hesitantly.

"So, girly girl, what are you thankful for?" Nosedive probed.

"I'm thankful for meeting new people and not being rejected. As a kid, in school, whenever I was placed in a new class I had to meet new people. The kids always hated me and treated me horribly."

"Ah sweet heart, you don't need to worry about what others think."

"Yeah, Tanya," Nosedive agreed. "You're cool for who you are."

"We wouldn't want you any other way," Grin droned half in meditation.

"I guess I'm next," Jack sighed. "I really don't have a lot to be thankful for. I am a notorious thief, liar, and at times been a coward."

"You're not a coward!" Mirage raged, jumping to her feet.

"Sit down." Duke pulled Mirage back to his side.

"But he's not."

Jack laughed. "Thanks kid, but you didn't know me in my youth. I was yellow through and through. I guess what I'm most thankful for is being able to face adversity and conquering it. I would have never been the head cheese if it hadn't been for that."

"So you do have a stubborn streak," Duke teased.

"I learned a few things from your mother," Jack winked.

"Uh, yeah," Wildwing stated, obviously confused at the direction that his game was headed. "Your turn Grin."

"I am thankful for inner tranquility."

"He can't use that!" Nosedive protested. "We all know how hung up he is on inner peace'."  


"If not for my inner peace, little friend, I would still be a troubled individual bent on destroying anything that came across my path. Would you rather have it if I were not in touch with my inner child?" Grin rose to his full height as he spoke in a menacing tone.

"Umno," after Grin sat back down Dive whispered under his breath, "Yeah right."

"Last but not least," Mallory began.

"Well hurry up, I have to go to the rest room," Nosedive complained.

"In that case, I'll watch you squirm," Mallory smirked.

"Come on Mal, just get it over with," Duke growled.

"Oh your no fun, Duke. I want to torture him for a few minutes."

"Go to the bathroom, Dive," Wildwing suggested.

"But I want to hear what Mal is thankful for. If I go now she'll say it and I won't be here to hear it."

"You have had your fun, just say what you're thankful for!"

"Do you hear that?" Mallory asked.

"Hear what?" Nosedive crossed his legs.

"Does that sound like rain?"  


Nosedive cringed at the mentioned fall of rain.

"You can't hear the rain down in the base," Duke accused.

"My mistake it's probably the maintenance crew flooding the ice with water to create a better ice surface for tomorrows game."

Nosedive made a sour face and crossed his legs tighter. The mention of water in any form increased his discomfort ten times.

"Dive, is something wrong?" Mallory mocked.

"Please, Mal," Dive begged with tears filling his eyes.

"Doesn't it just suck when you have to go to the rest room and you can't because someone is blocking your way?"

"Your right, it sucks!"

"That's what I'm thankful for!"  


"Finally," Nosedive exclaimed jumping to his feet and running to the nearest bathroom.

"For what, Mallory? What are you thankful for?" Tanya asked.

"To hear Nosedive say that I'm always right."

Nosedive stopped outside the door long enough to shout back. "I didn't say you were always right!"

"Next time I'll hold out till you do," Mallory hollered back.

"That's enough, Mal," Wildwing reprimanded the red head.

"Well maybe next time he should be more considerate of others when there's a plumbing problem. He deliberately let me stand outside the bathroom when he knew that I had to use the restroom."

"Get him back in some other way next time."

"Don't worry, I have something in mind," Mal smiled sinisterly.

"And I'm thankful for that!" Mirage laughed.

The End

So what are you thankful for? Every year my family says one thing that they are thankful for. This year I have many things to be thankful for. The Lord has blessed my life with unimaginable things. Most people would not be able to relate to the majority of those blessings, but I think most, if not all, here on ff.net can. The ability to write is a treasured gift we all possess. I am most thankful for that because it has introduced me to a world of wonderful and blessed friends whom I give much credit to. Thank you to all of those who have blessed my life. 

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless

Have a Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
